Sawed-Off
The Sawed-Off is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart of this weapon for the Counter-Terrorists is the MAG-7. Overview The Sawed-Off is a modified Remington 870 shotgun with a shorter wooden stock. It fires seven rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It inflicts very high damage which can kill an enemy with just one shot in close range and two to three shots in medium range. This shotgun can be fired while reloading and, as with all other shotguns, it has a 3x kill award multiplier and the player can hold 32 shells in reserve. Properties Advantages *Compared to the other shotguns featured in Global Offensive, the Sawed-Off inflicts the most heavy damage on opponents who are sufficiently close *One of the cheapest shotguns, tied with the Nova. *This shotgun can kill lone enemies within three shots (depending on the range). *Although the high spread may cause some pellets to not successfully hit a target, the high damage should be sufficient enough to eliminate a target. Disadvantages *Depending on the user's distance, it deals much little to no damage at longer ranges. *Significantly longer repump time *Users are still vulnerable if they have to reload (similar to most of the other shotguns) *The Sawed-Off has the highest spread compared to the other shotguns. *Users may be forced to avoid large and open-spaced areas of a map due to its short effective range. Comparison to the MAG-7 Positive Characteristics *Higher magazine capacity(+2) *Cheaper (-$600) *Unlike the MAG-7, the user can still fire the Sawed-Off while reloading Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative Setbacks *Higher spread *Less accurate at longer ranges *Heavier (+15%) *Depending on the amount of shells that were ejected, the user may need more time to reload all 7 shells where as the MAG-7 only requires 2.5 seconds to reload. Gameplay Tactics *Engaging groups of enemies with the Sawed-Off is ill-advised unless you have present team members and targets are unaware of your position. **Instead, try to maintain your ground around corners where ambushing passing targets will normally favor you. *Use a flashbang to blind enemies and allow yourself to reach close proximity with targets. **A smoke grenade can be handy to disorient enemies as they may have a harder time in seeing what is in front of the smoke. **A Molotov Cocktail can force enemies out of hiding in enclosed spaces or separate groups of enemies. If done properly, you can eliminate lone targets at close range. *If you can't reach close proximity with a target head on, try to sneak behind an enemy's player back. When in sufficient range, a single shot should be sufficient to eliminate a target. **However, this tactic is fairly risky especially when suspicious enemies will keep an eye on the lookout when combat hasn't occurred in a while. In other words, experienced players may look around to prevent someone from sneaking behind. **Use a Decoy grenade to distract foes and find a suitable place for cover. Don't forget to protect your own back and face toward the direction where players may look towards to locate the noise. **If you have been caught in the open while trying to sneak up on a target, fire once, strafe, and fire again. This is only recommended to use when you are in fairly close contact and when retreating is an impossible option. *This shotgun can be very handy to use to weaken targets at the beginning of a round. **Later on in a round, it is more than likely that players will have taken a lot of damage. This is when the Sawed-Off can be very useful. *If an enemy player has taken damage and retreated behind a prop or a corner, use a HE grenade to finish him off. Rushing with this shotgun is ill-advised, unless your target has to reload (or is reloading) a weapon. Counter-tactics *Do not engage in close ranged combat with users! **If you have no choice, use a submachine gun. Keep strafing and spray bullets at users. They will have a hard time in fighting back because the Sawed-Off has a very low rate of fire and it is heavy. **Stay away from "empty" enclosed areas (such as hallways) unless you have some team members with you. An assailant with this weapon can swiftly eliminate you within one hit if you're careless. ***Use a flashbang and swiftly eliminate enemies with this shotgun. However, it is possible for assailants to either avoid the blinding properties or they can blindly fire and still kill you in enclosed areas. **Watch out for corners. Ambushing enemies with the Sawed-Off can eliminate targets at close range with one shot. Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery csgo_sawn_1.png|Idle csgo_sawn_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_sawn_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 copper.png|Copper|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Copper irridatedalertsawedoff.png|Irradiated Alert|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Irradiated+Alert mosaico.png|Mosaico|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Mosaico orangeddpatsawedoff.png|Orange DDPAT|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Orange+DDPAT sawedamberfade.png|Amber Fade|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Amber+Fade sawedfullstop.png|Full Stop|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Full+Stop sawedsnakecamo.png|Snake Camo|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Snake+Camo Sawed Off.png|The Kraken|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Sawed-Off%3B+Kraken Trivia *The Sawed-Off shares similarities with reloading and draw animations with Nova. It also shares its pump sounds. External links *Remington 870 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user